


What If...Tracer: Aerial Ace

by MsFaust



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Power Swap, Gen, What-If, flight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFaust/pseuds/MsFaust
Summary: What if Tracer's accident had a different effect on her?---------Just a little something that popped into my head. I may write more for this verse if sufficiently inspired.





	What If...Tracer: Aerial Ace

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this are taken from Tracer's Origin Story.

[ _Open on Tracer's icon beside the words 'Tracer Origin Story'."_ ]  
[ _Fade to the Overwatch logo on a blue background._ ]

**Tracer** : Overwatch was looking for a hotshot pilot to test their next generation teleporting fighter.

[ _Fade to a younger Tracer standing proudly in front of a fighter plane._ ]

**Tracer** : The Slipstream. Enter Lena Oxton, call sign: Tracer. Haha, that's me. It's the sort of opportunity I've dreamed of my whole life.

[ _Cut to a distressed looking Tracer as she is looking at her hand. In the foreground a device similar to Tracer's own chronal accelerator can be seen as a part of the fighter._ ]

**Tracer** : But on my first flight, the teleportation matrix malfunctioned and I disappeared. I was missing for months.

[ _The image of Tracer flickers and disappears from the previously mentioned image, leaving an empty pilot seat._ ]

**Tracer** : And no-one knew where -- or when -- I'd gone.

[ _Fade to white._ ]

[ _Fade to the sky over London. Suddenly, there's a loud boom, and what looks like a blue light bursts out of a cloud, shooting through the air like a bullet. Zoom in to reveal it's Tracer, glowing with blue light._ ]

**Tracer** : I don't really know where I was during that time, but something happened to me there.

[ _Tracer looks around her in surprise before abruptly changing direction. Her eyes light up as she realizes she's in control._ ]

**Tracer** : I was one of the best pilots in the world, but I no longer needed a plane to fly.

[ _Tracer engages in a series of acrobatics, laughing in delight all the while. Cut to Winston and Tracer shaking hands._ ]

**Tracer** : Didn't take much for my friend Winston to convince me to join Overwatch.

[ _Cut to Tracer, with her hands on her hips, standing proudly before the Overwatch logo._ ]

**Tracer** : My career as a pilot was over, but my life as an Overwatch agent had begun.

[ _Distant beeping can be heard._ ]

**Tracer** : Sounds like someone needs me. But don't worry! We'll have plenty of time for stories later. Haha, cheers!


End file.
